


come home quick, yeah?

by shyrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Furry Buttplugs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Riding, nothing but sex and fluff, they're both engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am clearly not the best at beta-ing, i'm sorry. haven't wrote a long smut one-shot in quite some time so why not warm up by writing some aokise. i hope this is nice and smut-worthy (and not too messy). enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	come home quick, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> i am clearly not the best at beta-ing, i'm sorry. haven't wrote a long smut one-shot in quite some time so why not warm up by writing some aokise. i hope this is nice and smut-worthy (and not too messy). enjoy!

Aomine's at work when he suddenly feels his phone vibrate twice. He takes a few minutes to complete whatever he's doing before taking his phone and sliding over the new message notification.

 

_Holy shit._

 

From: Kise <3

 

_Aominecchi, I'm so horny, I want your cock so badly. Come home quick, yeah? Love you, <3_

 

The next message has a picture of Kise on his knees, ass up high and face planted onto the pillow. How Kise took the picture is a wonder. But back to Aomine.

 

His breath hitches when he sees the picture, feeling his cock twitch in his pants as he looks around to make sure no one is behind him. Fuck, Kise must be _extremely_ horny to send him stuff like this while he's at work. He looks at the time and realizes he still has two hours left. He thinks for a minute.

 

"Fuck it." He mumbles to himself and quickly packs up his stuff, tells his boss he as an emergency and immediately drives home. Ten minutes later, he's stuck in a jam and won't be home any time soon. He curses as he types a message and sends it to his fiancé.

 

Kise almost doesn't hear the notification tone as he slowly squeezes his own hard cock to keep himself from cumming too fast. He grabs his phone and shakily opens the new message.

 

From: ♡ Aominecchi ♡

 

_Shit, I'm stuck in a jam rn. I'll only be back in half an hour.. I'm sorry baby but try to keep yourself from cumming till I get home, alright? Use the cockring if you need to. I promise it'll be worth it when I let you fuck yourself on my cock. See you in a bit, baby. Love you._

 

Kise whines and whimpers in frustration. He quickly types back a message saying he'll wait and that he loves Aomine too. After he sends the message, he puts down his phone and thinks for a bit before deciding to do something Aomine would love to see when he gets home.

 

He gets up and opens the last drawer in their bedroom dresser to reveal tons of sex toys. He grabs a cockring, some lube, a collar and a pink buttplug with a furry tail at the end. He smiles to himself when he thinks of what Aomine's reaction might be when he sees Kise in such a vulnerable state.

 

He crawls back onto the bed and lies on his back with his legs apart. He attaches his collar that has the words _"Daiki's Slut"_ engraved on the leather around his neck (He's actually quite proud to wear that collar). He then slides on the cockring to prevent himself from accidently cumming while trying to prepare himself.

 

He takes a deep breath before coating his fingers with generous amounts of lube and begins by pushing two digits up his ass, already moaning softly at the contact. He uses his other hand to push his balls and cock up so they don't block his fingers from moving.

 

He stretches himself open, just enough for the plug to fit in so that when Aomine's fucks his ass, he can still get some of that tightness. He closes his eyes and starts fantizing about what his blue-haired, muscular lover was going to do to him the minute the male got home.

 

He adds a third finger, hips already rocking back on the three digits. He lets go of his cock and brings four fingers up to suck on them. He also imagines Aomine face-fucking him while saying dirty things to him. He lets out a muffled moan as he fingers himself faster, almost brushing against his prostate.

 

After a few minutes, he decides it's more than enough and stops before he gets too carried away. He pulls his fingers out of his ass and mouth, whimpers a little at the loss and shoves the plug up his hole, ass immediately clenching around it.

 

He sighs and looks at time. Another 15 more minutes. He slowly strokes his cock, letting the precum drool and create a puddle on his stomach, thinking of how much Aomine would love it if he found him already so wet and dripping.

 

He shivers at the thought and moans. "Aominecchi.. Come home, quick.." He whimpers, trying not to just fuck himself with the furry plug out of sexual frustration.

 

It's alright. He can wait.

 

—

 

Aomine slams his house door open and kicks off his shoes. He carelessly drops his bag on the chair and begans stripping while walking up to his room. He doesn't really care about the mess at the moment. By the time he reaches the room, he's only in his boxers, semi-hard and ready.

 

He opens the door slowly unsure of what he was about to see. He regrets not slamming the door open as the sight he sees is something that he'll _never fucking forget._

 

His fiancé is wearing a furry buttplug, has on the collar which Aomine loves the most, legs spread wide, horny and leaking with precum.

 

Kise opens his eyes and smiles, giving Aomine a very needy look. He raises his knees and uses his hands to spread his asscheeks apart before saying, "Please?"

 

The blunette doesn't need to be told twice. He almost rips off his boxers as he closes the door and makes his way to his lover. He hovers over Kise and bends down to give the blonde the most dizzying kiss ever.

 

Kise hungrily kisses back, letting Aomine's toungue enter his mouth and lick all around his hot cavern. He brings his hand to grip on the blue locks, pushing their mouths closer.

 

Aomine pulls away with a pant. "Fuck, Kise. You're so fucking sexy no matter what you do. And you like wearing this collar, don't you? You're my slut."

 

Arousal starts bubbling in his stomach when he hears that. "Y-Yes, Aominecchi! I'm your slut! Mm, touch me please-! Touch me, touch me-" Kise pleads, very desperate for his lover's touch.

 

Aomine kisses his way down, starting with the neck. He sucks a few hickies here and there, marking Kise with purple bruises. He sucks on one of Kise's sensitive spots and earns a loud moan from the boy.

 

He moves lower, taking one nipple into his mouth and grinding circles onto it with the tip of his toungue. He already feels Kise squirming under him. He's taking his sweet time with the shorter male, knowing that they have all night for this.

 

"A-Aominecchi.. Come on, faster, please.." Kise cries, bucking his hips up to rut his cock against the taller's thigh, wanting more attention on his lower parts.

 

Aomine shushes him, "Patience, baby. We have all night. Like I said, I swear it'll be worth it when you're cumming so hard and screaming my name. Lie there like a good boy and let me have my way with your gorgeous body."

 

Kise almost stops whining when he hears that. He bits his lip and nods in response. He knows the longer he delays his orgasm, the better it'll feel when he finally gets it.

 

"You're so wet here, darling. Look, you're pratically drooling from your cock. So cute."

 

Kise gasps when he feels a warm toungue lapping up the sticky precum from his stomach and the tip of his dick. Good thing he placed the cockring on or he'd be cumming by now. He looks down and sees Aomine smirking at his ass.

 

The taller cups his ass, strokes the tail before giving it a harsh pull and popping it out of his hole. He lets out a scream as he clenches around nothing. Aomine begins fucking his hole with the toy, moving faster and faster.

 

" _A-Ah!_ No-! I want your- _hah_! Want your cock!" He tries to say while having a toy ramming up his ass.

 

"Then get up first, baby."

 

Kise is confused but gets up anyway, arms and legs shaky as he gets off the bed and stands next to the bed. He sees Aomine lie on the bed with his head on the pillow and cock standing proud.

 

"Get on all fours and suck my cock."

 

The blonde doesn't hesitate to do so. He quickly crawls back on the bed, gets on all fours and comes face-to-face with the hard length.

 

He starts by giving it a few kittenish licks before taking the bulbous tip into his mouth and sucking lightly on it. He hears his lover groan and feels a hand thread through his hair. He pushes the cock into his mouth deeper, going lower and lower and not stopping till the delicious length is deep in his throat.

 

Aomine curses and moans, "Shit, do that again. Oh God, your blowjobs are the best."

 

Kise happily does it again, moving his mouth up till only the tip is in his mouth before going back down again. He controls his gag reflex pretty well as he begins bobbing his head up and down while fondling Aomine's balls.

 

He feels the cock hitting the back of his throat but he doesn't mind because he knows doing this drives the blunette crazy and he loves the feeling of the length hot and heavy on his toungue. He expertly sucks on the long dick, momentarily forgetting about his own erection.

 

After one particular hard suck, he feels himself being pulled away by his hair and sees a hand immediately squeeze hard around the base of the member he was just blowing.

 

"Almost made me cum there. Your mouth feels so good I can just fuck it and be satisfied for days." Aomine says as he stays still, waiting for himself to calm down and letting go of his member when it feels like he won't be shooting out any cum.

 

He looks down and sees his baby shifting with impatience and giving him a very slutty look. He crooks his finger like he's calling a pet. _Or his pet._

 

"Come, now. I want to kiss you."

 

Kise crawls up with shaky limbs and straddles Aomine's waist before feeling a warm hard hold his chin and bring his lips down for another heated kiss. He melts into putty in the kiss before Aomine moves his lips to his ear and whispers with a low voice, "Ride me."

 

He feels his body spark with electricity when he hears that deep voice whisper commands into his ear. He nods and gets in position. He has his feet on either side of Aomine's hips as lies backwards and balances himself on the bed with his hands. He uses one hand to hold onto the pulsing cock before sinking his ass all the way in, not stopping till he's balls-deep.

 

They both moan at the same time; Kise has his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hole stretches so fucking nicely around Aomine's dick. He quickly places his hand back onto the bed and begins bouncing up and down like a bitch in the heat. He lets out a string of moans and screams, throwing his head back in pure pleasure.

 

"Fuck yeah, just like that baby. Ride my cock hard. Feels good, doesn't it? To finally have my dick up your ass and doing wonders to your prostate. Tell me how much you love it, slut."

 

The blonde almost cries as he says, "I-I love it so much! Aominecchi's cock is so big and thick in my ass! Yes, yes, yes! Please, l-let me ride you till I cum-!"

 

Aomine seems pleased with the answer and begins helping Kise by gripping onto the male's hips and bringing it down hard onto his length, earning louder screams from the blonde.

 

The whole room is filled with sex noises and squelching sounds coming from Kise's ass due to the amount of lube. The room is thick with the scent on sex and they both just love it. They're both relieved to have bought a big house so that they can fuck as much as they want without getting any complains the next day.

 

The bed is creaking as Kise bounces, not stopping even for a minute. He leans up and grabs his ankles for leverage before hopping like a rabbit onto the hard length. He's nearly sobbing at the pleasure and the burn in his thighs but he loves it. He's already so, so close to the edge and wants, no, _needs_ to cum. His balls are tight and the cockring is getting painful.

 

"D-Daiki! Please, I want to cum! May I c-cum? Please, p-please!" He begs, tears starting to stream down his face.

 

Aomine can tell that Kise's extremely desperate and close to an orgasm when the boy uses his given name. He's also about to cum so he allows his baby to do so as well. He flicks off the cockring and begins to fist the red, pulsing member fast, flicking his wrist just right and rubbing the wet tip with his thumb.

 

"Ah, ah ah! Yes! Faster, stroke me faster, Daiki! I'm almost there-!"

 

"I'm close too. Don't you dare stop riding me till I cum."

 

Kise feels the orgasm bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He's just so, so fucking close he can feel it in his balls. His legs are getting tired but no, he doesn't want to stop, not yet. He fucks himself faster and harder, desperately chasing his orgasm.

 

Aomine suddenly leans up to whisper another command into Kise's ear, "Cum now, Ryouta, cum so fucking hard for me."

 

And with that, Kise cums harder than he has ever cummed before. He screams out a loud _"Daiki!"_ and his whole body starts quivering and shaking violently while his cock shoots out messy spurts of white cum all over their stomachs and chests.

 

If the tight heat around Aomine's cock wasn't enough to throw him off the edge, the sight of Kise crumbling into pieces on top of him had him groaning low and cumming equally as hard, spilling all his seed deep inside Kise's convulsing ass.

 

He quickly grabs hold of Kise by his waist when the male's arms and legs start to give out and body slumps forward into his arms. He lies back down onto the bed, making Kise lie on top of his chest while using one hand to stroke the blonde, sweaty hair and murmuring sweet words. He uses his other hand to pull out his cock from Kise's ass when his lover starts whining from over-sensitivity.

 

After the both of them, especially Kise, had come down from their intense highs, they just laid there for a minute in nice silence.

 

"Aominecchi?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Could you please stop slapping my ass with your dick? You're spreading your cum everywhere."

 

Aomine laughs but stops anyway. "Want a bath?", He asks before kissing the sweaty hair.

 

"Yes please. Carry me there? I don't think I can walk." Kise says with a smile, leaning up to press a small kiss on the taller's chin.

 

"Alright, princess."

 

Kise pouts at the name but lets himself be carried like one anyway. He wraps his arms around Aomine's neck and lies his head on the hard chest.

 

—

 

"Aominecchi, stop! You're making a mess!"

 

Kise whines and laughs, trying to stop his idiot fiancé from getting the water everywhere by his non-stop tickling.

 

Kise's sitting between Aomine's legs with his back pressed to the taller's warm chest. The blunette eventually stops as he has something else in mind.

 

"Hey, Kise, want to go another round?"

 

Kise glares at Aomine. "No, idiot. My ass still hurts from just now. And wasn't that satisying enough?"

 

"Fine.", The taller huffed. "And yeah it was amazing. I mean, you were riding my cock _so hard_ and bouncing like a rabbit in the heat. Then I saw you cumming and _fucking shaking_ it was beautiful and then I came in your-"

 

The blonde shut his fiancé up by clamping his mouth with his hand.

 

"Yeah, yeah stop repeating it. It's embarassing." He mumbles and blushes a bright pink, trying not to remember how slutty and needy he was.

 

Aomine chuckles and wraps his arms around Kise's waist and places his chin on the male's shoulder. He searches for Kise's hand and holds it before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

 

"I love you, Ryouta. Marry me?"

 

Kise lets out one of his gorgeous laughs and nods. "I already am. I love you, too, Daiki."

 

The both of them spend the next 10 minutes properly cleaning each other up before slipping back into bed and sleeping soundly next to each other, extremely tired but satisfied from their earlier activities.


End file.
